Our Imperfect Love
by andyouwillneverknow
Summary: ALEX AND JO: Alex and Jo meet in a foster home. They become fast friends and Alex even considers her to be a younger sister. After she grows up to be a woman will his vision of her change? Or will he continue to see her like a sister despite her obvious flirtations? Jo Wilson is not yet a listed character.
1. Chapter 1

I felt like these two characters both had a rough upbringing. Seeing them raised together in difficult surroundings since childhood seemed like a good story line. I changed their histories to fit the story. ENJOY!

* * *

John had turned eighteen two days ago. As foster kids we don't expect anything on our birthdays, but you had to feel bad for the kid. When he woke up on his eighteenth birthday his bags were packed and waiting by the door. No warning, no money, no help. Not even a "Happy Birthday" as Tom and Summer Ricci kicked him out. They had no use for him anymore because once he turned eighteen their monthly check stopped coming.

At sixteen years old, Alex knew that in two years it would be his bags by the front door. It's not that his foster parents were bad people. They were just distant. Everything was about the money. Which was better than some of the abusive ones he'd had in the past. They kept the government check for themselves, so the day he turned fourteen he'd gotten himself a job at the food court in the local mall and used the money for clothes and food.

He'd had his own room for two days and he was enjoying it, but he knew that Tom and Summer were trying to get another kid because they were setting up their "show room". It was really a room for their Schnauzer and Pit Bull, Monster and Fluffy, respectively. Whenever they were expecting a new kid or a home visit from a social worker they set the room up to look like a child's bedroom. None of the kids spoke up because they were afraid that if they were transferred to another home the other parents might get physical.

* * *

The doorbell rang a few hours later and Marie, a bubbly, blonde social worker was standing on the other side. She was wearing one of her traditional pants suits with a brightly colored blouse beneath the blazer. Next to her was a tiny, knobby kneed little girl. Her doe-like brown eyes looked up at Alex, he could tell she was nervous. Normally, when they brought a new kid into the house he was indifferent and rarely spoke to them, but something about this little girl was different. Foster kids rarely exposed their weaknesses, but this girl was laying it all out there. She was so vulnerable.

"Alex, are Tom and Summer home?" Marie asked. Her voice was naturally condescending. It was like she was always talking to a five year old.

Alex nodded and called their names over his shoulder. They were in the den watching_ The Wheel of Fortune_ and eating dinner off of their foldable trays. Summer called back, the agitation clear in her voice. "Who's at the door?"

"Marie, she has a kid with her," Alex answered. His eyes drifted to the girl again. She had taken a step behind Marie, half concealing herself from view.

Summer and Tom came up behind him. Alex turned to see that Summer had pulled her long, dry hair into a tight chignon bun. Sometime between the den and the front door she'd managed to slip in fake diamond studs. She was still wearing her usual stained tank top and ripped jeans attire though. Tom's thick curls had been brushed to look somewhat decent. He'd tucked his pit-stained white t-shirt into his worn jeans. They didn't look perfect, but they were almost presentable.

Marie didn't even flinch. She simply stepped aside, revealing the child behind her. "Summer, Tom. This is Jo. She's eleven. The system's placing her here, until they can find her a permanent home."

Tom and Summer pasted on fake smiles. Summer even dropped to one knee and took the backpack off Jo's shoulders. Then they babbled on and on about all the fun they were going to have while she stayed with them. Alex watched Jo's expression the whole time. She might have been scared, but she wasn't stupid. She wasn't buying a word the Ricci's said. Alex rolled his eyes, sick of hearing them talk and snuck off to his bedroom.

* * *

Hours later after all the paperwork and formalities had been taken care of, Tom and Summer opened Alex's bedroom door. He looked up from the magazine he was looking out to see the two of them and Jo standing in the doorway. The young girl had her oversized black backpack on her back again and her eyes were darting nervously around the room. Alex pushed the magazine aside and slid off the bed.

"Hi," He said in the nicest voice he could muster.

Tom and Summer nodded toward the room before them and explained that this is where Jo was going to sleep and spend most of her time while she was in their house. Alex made a mental note to tell her about sneaking into the den while they were out to watch television. When he looked up again Tom was shutting the door and Jo was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hi," Jo finally replied. Her voice was tiny and shy. Her eyes were trained on the stained beige carpet.

Alex took a step forward and offered his hand. "Alex Karev," He introduced himself.

Jo looked at his hand for a moment like it was a totally foreign object. It took her a few minutes before she reached out and shook it. "Jo Wilson," She replied.

"This is your bed," Alex explained, motioning to the bed opposite his. It was made with navy, green, and red plaid sheets same as his. He realized the room wasn't very girly, but Tom and Summer had decorated it and there wasn't much he could change. "These are your drawers." He pulled out the bottom three drawers in wooden dresser. They were John's drawers a few days ago.

Jo didn't respond. Her eyes slowly drifted around the room, taking in the unfamiliar sights. Finally, she made her way toward the bed and heaped the big camping backpack up onto the mattress. Alex retreated to his side of the room and plopped down on his own bed. He decided to leave Jo alone for a while. He picked up his magazine and began reading through it.

Whenever he bought a copy of _The Rolling Stone _magazine he imaged that he would find a picture of his mother and father. He didn't know much about them, but he did know that they were musicians...and drug addicts. They took him to their gigs a lot. He waited backstage while they played their heavy metal songs. Afterward on the tour bus. They never bothered to put him to sleep before they snorted cocaine or injected meth in their veins. The memories still made chills creep up his spine. When he was four years old, his mother put him in the backseat of their beat up family station wagon and dropped him off at the local firehouse. The Safe Haven law prevented the firefighters from asking questions. The next day he was put into a group home.

"Are they mean...?" Jo asked. She was sitting on her bed. Her bag lay next to her unopened. Her eyes darted to the door, like she was expecting the Ricci's to knock it down and attack her.

Alex dropped the magazine into his lap and shook his head. "They don't beat us, but I wouldn't call them nice, either."

Jo nodded, her gaze lingering on the door for a moment longer before sliding off the bed. She unzipped her backpack and started to pull out her almost all neutral colored wardrobe. Alex watched for a moment then stood up excusing himself to the bathroom. He figured he would give her a minute alone. Moving to a new house was stressful.

* * *

There was an incessant tapping on Alex's arm. He stirred, but didn't open his eyes. When the tapping continued he opened them and let a groan escape his lips. "What is it?" He hissed. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness in he room he saw Jo standing beside her bed in a white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. She was hopping from foot to foot. His expression softened and he sat up.

"Never mind," She said and turned toward her bed.

"No, no. It's okay. What's wrong?"

Jo turned around again her face barely lit by the moonlight coming in through the crack in the blinds. "I don't know where the bathroom is," She admitted, dropping her gaze to the floor in shame.

"Down the hall. Second door on the right," Alex instructed. He rolled over, burrowing his face in the pillows. His only hope was that he would fall back asleep. After a few minutes he still felt Jo's presence behind him. He peeked his head over his shoulder and saw that she was watching him with a shy expression. "What's wrong?"

Jo bounced from foot to foot again. "I'm afraid of the dark."

Normally, Alex would pick on the weaker kid. For some reason he felt the need to protect Jo like she was his little sister. Instead of replying with a wise crack about being a sissy and needing to grow up Alex kicked the blankets back and slid out of bed.

* * *

After a few days, Alex noticed that Jo wasn't tough and rough around the edges like most of the kids he encountered. She was shy and unsure. She never spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to ask for help. He was curious about her. One night while they were holed up in their shared bedroom boring over their homework Alex snapped his textbook shut and turned to face her. "What's your story?"

Jo looked up at him with confusion painting her features. She dropped the pencil she was holding and leaned forward on her bed. "What story?"

Alex suppressed a chuckle. Now he definitely had to know. He met her eye and continued. "You know, how'd you end up in the system?"

Realization flashed across Jo's face. Her eyes became dark for a moment, then unsure. She was contemplating whether or not to tell him. He was about to open his mouth to convince her when she started speaking. "My parents had me when they were sixteen. When I was a baby my dad died. I lived with my grandparents and my mother. When I was five Grandpa died. Then a few months ago Grandma died. My mom tried to take care of me, but she really relied on them for help. One day she told me we were going on a trip and I went to a group home. Then I was with the Joneses..." Her voice trailed off at the mention of her other foster parents.

Alex nodded, but didn't say anything. He was hoping she would continue. When she didn't he shared his story. It was only fair, so he went on and on about the dive bars he frequented and tour buses he used to live on. When he was finished Jo didn't answer she simply nodded and returned to her work.

* * *

Later that night after they had both brushed their teeth and changed into pajamas they lay awake in the dark. The only sounds were the hum of the fridge outside their door and the even rise and fall of their chests. Jo sucked in a deep breath. "They used to hit me."

Alex knew she was talking about the Jonses. He didn't say anything. He'd been in that situation more then once and he knew their were no words to take away the pain. Instead he just listened as she retold all the horror stories of belts and slaps she endured while living with the family for only two months. Jo's voice wavered a lot and Alex knew she was crying. It made him angry that someone could intentionally hurt such an innocent little girl. His blood boiled and he wanted to cause physical harm to the man that thought it was okay to touch Jo.

He'd always wanted a little sister. Someone he could share secrets with and watch over. He wanted to set a good example and make sure she got what she deserved. For the first time since he'd been in foster care he really felt like Jo could be his family. He rolled over and drifted off to sleep, hoping Jo would accept him into her family.

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Look out for other chapters, I'm hoping to continue the story!


	2. Our Little World

Alex had never gotten involved with his foster siblings. A lot of them tried to be his friend, but he always figured 'Why get attached?'. He knew that either him or his sibling would be transferred to a new home. He didn't want to deal with the sad feelings of abandonment and loneliness when the inevitable happened. Jo was the exception. He wanted to be close to her. To be a big brother, a role model to her. After Maria dropped Jo off on the Ricci's doorstep it only took the two of them a few weeks to establish their own routine.

* * *

A cloud of steam followed Alex out of the bathroom. He tried to navigate the dark hallway without stepping on any loose floorboards. He was painfully aware that it was six thirty in the morning and he was trying to avoid waking Tommy and Summer. He'd already made the mistake of waking them once last week and their screaming lecture then woke Jo up. The look of terror on her face when she came out to investigate the noise was enough to make Alex take more precaution when moving around the house early in the morning.

With practiced precision he wrapped Jo's turkey and swiss on whole wheat sandwich in clear saran wrap and placed it in a paper bag next to a bag of pretzels and CapriSun juice box. He moved on to his own lunch; a simply peanut butter and jelly. It also went in a brown bag with pretzels and a water bottle. The clock on the microwave read seven o'clock. Alex placed both bags on the counter and headed off to the room him and Jo shared.

"Rise and shine," He said in a sing-song voice, flicking on the lights. Jo instantly threw up her arm, shielding her eyes from the brightness that consumed the room. A groan escaped her lips, making Alex laugh. "Come on."

* * *

It was only a few blocks to the elementary school from the Ricci's house and then from there another to the high school. It was mid-December, giving the air an unshakable chill. Both of them were bundled up, wrapped in layers of sweat shirts and warm socks that Alex bought with his paycheck last week. He even found a puffy, pink down jacket on sale for Jo. Alex walked Jo to her school and dropped her off at the front door, he then made his way to the town's high school. Alex had never liked school very much. He found it boring and tedious. He struggled to calm himself when faced with an enraged teacher or difficult principal. Alex knew he had to tolerate school because it was his only way out. He wanted to create a life for himself, for his future kids. The only way to do that was to make it through school with good grades.

* * *

At the end of the day Alex trudged back to the middle school. Jo was waiting among a line of other fifth graders in the school yard. Her face lit up when she spotted Alex. After waving goodbye to her teacher she sprinted toward him. Alex took her pink backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Her teacher was manic about homework and the bag always weighed too much. While they walked to the bus stop Jo babbled on and on about her day and the things her and her best friend, Cassidy, did together. Alex listened, smiling and nodding at the appropriate times. Unlike most students Jo loved school.

Alex and Jo rode the bus to the mall. Last year he'd gotten a job at _Tony's Pizza_ in the food court. He worked from 4:00 to 8:30, five days a week. Tony was a good guy and he allowed Jo to sit in the back room ad do her homework while Alex manned the register. Alex was thankful because Jo was still fearful of Tommy and Summer, she hated being alone with them. If she wasn't allowed to stay, Alex would have had to find another job because now he had Jo to support as well. It was a pretty easy job. He earned a weekly, minimum wage paycheck which he split up evenly between him and Jo.

* * *

The smell of grease and burning bread was thick in the air. Shoppers with arms full of plastic store name bags were sipping soda out of cardboard cups and chomping down on the food court's unhealthy assortment. Alex watched from his station behind the register at _Tony's Pizza. _The crowd was thinning out as the stores in the mall started to close. The huge clock hanging above the entire food court was ticking closer and closer to 6:00, which was Alex's daily dinner break.

Tony came out to relieve him for a half hour. Alex trudged back into the kitchen and waved at Marty, the other chef. He placed his and Jo's dinner orders, then waited for the food to come out. From his spot against the pick-up counter Alex could see Jo, she was bent over one of her books, scribbling furiously across the pages.

Alex took their meals to the table and slid Jo's chicken fingers and french fries over to her. She looked down at them and smiled. They were her favorite. "Take a break," He encouraged.

Jo slammed her math textbook closed and grabbed the ketchup from the middle of the table. She squeezed a blob on her plate and swiped a french fry across it before bringing it to her lips. Alex twirled his fork into the mound of spaghetti on his plate. They ate dinner every night during Alex's half hour break. All employees ate free, but Tony was nice enough to extend the employee "discount" to Jo as well. It saved Alex a few bucks everyday.

* * *

Tony was pulling down the metal gate, locking up the small restaurant. He waved at Alex and Jo as they made their way across the food court. Alex's shift was over and they were heading home. Alex was wearing both his and Jo's backpack, while Jo tried to keep his pace. They had to hurry if they wanted to catch the next bus.

It was well past 9:00 when Alex and Jo made it home. Tommy and Summer were in the den, passed out in front of the TV. Alex carried their bags back to their shared room and Jo went off to take a shower and get ready for bed. Alex spread his homework out of the kitchen table and began the two hours of homework he had daily.

Sometime before 12 AM Tommy and Summer slunk off to their bedroom. Their eyes were half open and they didn't even acknowledge Alex when they passed him. Soon after they were sleeping Alex closed his textbook and slid the notebook he had been scribbling in into his backpack. He sighed and rubbed his face, happy that he finally finished. The clock on the microwave read 11:47, it's green numbers glowing in the dimly lit room.

Alex went off to his own bedroom. The sound of Jo's even breathing filled the air. Alex stumbled as quietly as possible through the darkness before slipping between his sheets. It felt good to lie down after a long day. His eyelids were heavy and he was beginning to succumb to sleep.

* * *

**ENJOY! LEAVE REVIEWS! **


	3. Growing Up

The sun was high in the sky. It was beating down through the crystal window on top of the Ricci's front door. Alex, Jo, Summer and Tommy were standing in the foyer of their house. Summer and Tommy were standing farther back, their faces expressionless. Alex and Jo were closer to the door, surrounded by his packed suitcase and single duffel bag.

It was mid July. Alex's eighteenth birthday. They had known of the impending date for moths now, but the two of them had avoided talking about it. It was too touchy of a subject. Now the day was here. The moment was here.

Alex looked down on Jo. She was nearly fourteen years old and had grown so much in the time since she'd arrived on the Ricci's doorstep. She'd shot up at least half a foot and stood almost eye level with him. Her brown hair was longer now, falling almost to her waist. Alex suppressed a laugh after he noticed she had begun to grow into the big ears he often teased her about. The changes were not only physical, but emotional as well. When she arrived she was a scared little girl who had no idea how to survive on her own. Now Alex was positive she was strong enough to make it through the next few years here.

Alex turned to Tommy and Summer. He waved and offered them a smile. "Thank you for everything," He said. 'Everything' did not include much when referenced to Tommy and Summer, but Alex felt obligated to say it. Tommy and Summer nodded. Summer even smiled.

"You're welcome, Alex," She responded then gestured to the front door. "Good luck out there." It was the largest amount of consecutive words she had ever said to him. Alex thanked her again, then watched as they both walked toward the back of the house.

"So this is it," He said, glancing around the house that had been his home for years. Jo was strong. She had grown in the few years he'd known her and she was strong. Independent. But when Alex looked at her he saw the scared eleven year old girl that Maria dropped off on John's eighteenth birthday.

Jo nodded. Her eyes were misty, the tears threatening to spill over her lids. She tried to force a smile, but the gesture just looked pained. "This is it," She managed, her words came out broken and weak.

Alex watched as the first few tears rolled down her cheeks. He sighed and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her body and giving it a squeeze. "Hey," He whispered, bending over so his mouth was close to her ear. "Don't cry. It's gonna be okay," He promised. "I'm gonna visit every weekend. You can come see me, too. And I'm only a phone call away. If you need anything just call. I'll be there." He pulled away and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're smart and beautiful. You can do this," He assured her.

Jo pulled away. "Awe, that was really sweet," She said her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Did you write that into a poem?" Her eyes opened in a mocking gesture and she gasped. "And do you also write about ponies and rainbows, too?"

Alex playfully punched Jo's arm and shook his head. The lump in his throat dissolved and he chuckled along with her. "Be good. Call me if you need anything." He said one last time before picking up his bags and turning toward the door.

* * *

The used Jeep Cherokee he had bought with his savings was waiting on the curb. He pulled open the locks and piled in his belongings. That's when he heard the Ricci's front door open. He turned just in time to open his arms before Jo launched herself into them. He stumbled backward, his back pressed against the hot metal of the car.

"I'm gonna miss you," Jo admitted. She squeezed him tight around the neck and pulled away to look up at him. Her big brown eyes squinted against the afternoon sun.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Bud," Alex replied. He breathed in her familiar, flowery scent and knew how much that statement was true.

Jo's eyes were watery. She pulled away and cracked a smile through her tears. "Don't get into too much trouble without me," She mock-warned.

Alex smiled back because hers was so contagious. "I won't," He promised.

She pouted out her lip and looked up at him with disappointment in her eyes. "I wish I could've thrown you a birthday party or something," She said. "Eighteen's a big one."

Alex shook his head. Waving her off. He had never had a birthday party before and he didn't want Jo to waste her money on him. He knew she felt obligated to return the favor. When she had turned thirteen in November Alex had bought a camera for the occasion and planned a whole day. He took her to Pizza Hut and to see some chick flick she'd been talking about for weeks. Everywhere they went he snapped pictures. When they got home he had an ice cream cake waiting for her. "Even if I was staying I wouldn't expect anything."

"I know, but I still wanna do something for you," She said. She silently cursed herself for not thinking of getting him something. She had just been so distracted by the fact that he was leaving.

Alex stepped forward, closing the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. "Listen, don't worry about it," He rubbed her back quickly and then pulled away. "I'll visit next weekend," He promised.

Jo wiped at her eyes and nodded toward the car. "Now, get going," She said. "You don't want to be late for moving day."

Alex peeked at his watch. She was right. He only had a few hours before his first class. He had decided to take summer classes so he could graduate early. And he had arranged it so he could move in and start today. "Alright, alright," He said backing away. I'm going." He slipped into the car and watched as Jo waved goodbye.

Jo waved until Alex's car was no longer visible. It disappeared behind the trees at the end of the road and she sighed. She turned and retreated back into the house. It was eerily quiet inside without Alex. Tommy and Summer had already gone into the den and were screaming at the television, but even their senseless chatter did nothing to liven the house. Jo looked at the digital clock on the microwave on her way to the room. It was only one o'clock in the afternoon. She had hours before it was acceptable for her to sleep. Without Alex the day was going to drag on.

Inside her room she flopped down on her mattress and stared across at the now vacant bed on the other side. Alex was gone. He was eighteen and out on his own. The tears were still running down her cheeks. She wiped at them wildly, but it was no use. They just kept coming. She cried herself to sleep, face first against her pillow to muffle the sound of her sobs.

* * *

Hours later she woke up disoriented. The sun was setting outside, the orange light coming through the slits in the blinds. Jo sat up her head hurt from crying and her nose was stuffy. She rubbed at her temples and looked across at Alex's bed. She knew it would be empty, but she had hope. The sheets were neatly tucked around the mattress. It hadn't been touched in hours. With nothing else to do Jo got up, grabbed a towel off the dresser, and made her way into bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Alex made good time getting to Iowa State. When he arrived his roommate had already moved in. He had pretty generic taste. Navy blue and red striped sheets and matching accessories were set up around the room. Alex walked in and introduced himself to Matt. Then began unpacking his belongings.

After Alex's first class he was ecstatic. He liked college so far. There was a sense of freedom that even practically raising yourself couldn't give you. He had always had to answer to foster parents, but now he was truly on his own. He applied for jobs at a few of the on-campus stores and restaurants to earn extra spending money. On his way back to his dorm the sun was setting, making it's way to the west. Alex pulled out the cellphone he bought just for college and dialed the Ricci's number.

"Hello?" Tommy's familiar voice said into the receiver.

"It's Alex. Is Jo there?" He asked, hiking his messenger bag higher up on his shoulder.

There was movement on the other end. Alex faintly heard the other man call out Jo's name. Then the sound of the phone switching hands followed. "Hi!" Jo said cheerily into the phone.

Alex smiled at the sound of her voice. He was happy that she seemed to be handling the situation well. "Hey," He answered, heading in the direction of his dorm.

"How was your first day?" She asked, working to keep her voice light. She was swallowing the urge to cry. She had been doing that all day, but she hadn't wanted Alex to know.

Alex nodded and smiled. "It was great. I really like college. I can't wait for you to come visit."

Jo smiled at the thought. Forgetting her tears for the first time that day. "Yeah, me either. Maybe in two weeks."

"Two weeks," Alex assured her. "After I go there first." He pulled his brows together as he opened his dorm room door. Matt was inside looking through his cell phone. "Hey, how's it going there?" He questioned.

Although Alex could not see her she forced a fake smile. "It's fine. Same old same old. I'm about to make myself soup." She reported. She reached up to pull a Campbell's can out of the cabinet. Then grabbed a pot off the drying rack in the sink.

"Be careful. Don't burn yourself," Alex warned. He knew Jo was capable of making soup, but it was a habit to look out for her.

"Go enjoy college life," Jo told him. "I'll talk to you later."

Alex nodded. "Thanks. You enjoy being the only child for a little bit. I'll call you tomorrow." They both ended the call.

Alex sunk down on his new bed and pulled out his textbooks to start his homework. He was still reeling from his great first day. Jo, on the other hand, put the pot on the stove and suppressed her tears. After her dinner was ready she sank down into a chair at the kitchen table and began eating in silence. Every so often her eyes would dart to the empty chair across from her. She half expected Alex to be sitting there eating his own soup.

* * *

It was easier for Alex. He was in a new environment with new people. There weren't reminders of Jo on every turn. Unlike Jo. She was stuck in the Ricci's house. Every time she turned around there was the place Alex liked to study or where he hung his towel after a shower. Reminders of him that made a lump rise in her throat and the corners of her eyes burn.

Only a few more days and he would come back to visit. Jo kept that thought at the forefront of her mind as she trudged through the week. It was summer and there was nothing to do. When Alex was here he was her friend. So she hadn't bothered to make other friends. Now she was alone. Stuck in the house to miss Alex all day. She didn't want to be pathetic and wallowing, so she got herself up and onto the bus. Her plan for the day was to finally get herself a job. With Alex hours away she needed to earn her own income.

* * *

**This was definitely not my favorite chapter to write. I had to write it to move the story along. I hope you enjoy it! Leave reviews and let me know what you think!**


	4. I'll Always Need Saving

Nostrils flared, jaw clenched tight, blue eyes icy. His perfect features were twisted with anger as he stood over Jo's bed. His hands were balled into fists, one locked at his side and the other raised above his head. Jo lied motionless under him as he used his body to pin hers against the bed. She had learned that if she didn't fight, the beatings ended quicker. A low growl escaped his lips, then his fist collided with the side of her head, snapping her neck to the side.

She couldn't remember what had set him off this time. Did she burn the toast? Was the bus late taking her home from work? Did she look at another guy longer than he deemed acceptable? It was useless trying to figure it out because the tiniest things set him off.

Instead, she crawled into the back of her mind. Pictured herself in a different situation. She was with Alex, lounging across his dorm room's bed while he told her stories of his college adventures. They belly laughed together when he told her about the time he walked into class after studying all night, only to realize he was wearing only his boxers and a t shirt.

"Are you even listening to me?" He snarled, his lips curling up around his teeth. His angry voice brought Jo back to the present, where she was being crushed against her bed. Jo shrunk away, pressing herself further to the mattress. "Did you hear anything I said?"

Jo nodded slightly, the motion only caused her more pain. The injuries she endured from the series of punches to her head were made obvious. She knew that once he was sleeping she could sneak away and put ice on them.

"What did I say?" He snapped.

Jo opened her mouth, her swollen lip was heavy. Before she could speak another punch landed in her gut, knocking the wind out of her. She was gasping for air and he was yelling insults. 'Stupid Bitch' and 'Dumb ass', they vaguely registered. She cradled her injured stomach and willed him to give up and go away.

* * *

Declan Scott Smith moved into the Ricci's house only two months ago. Maria, the perky blonde social worker, showed up on Tommy and Summer's doorstep a few weeks after Alex moved out with Declan in tow. She explained that he needed a foster family until he turned eighteen in May. The Ricci's eyes lit up at the idea of a second check each month. They quickly agreed and just like that Jo had a new roommate.

There were some things you had to understand about Declan. The first was that he was beautiful. Yes, Declan Smith was beautiful with his wavy black hair and intense blue eyes. His broad shoulders and washboard abs mirrored the perfect physique of celebrities or Olympic athletes. The second thing was his charm. Jo had never met a guy who was more charming. She had even caught him having conversations with Summer and Tommy, which was unheard of.

All of these things coupled together led to Jo and Declan's romantic relationship. Maybe kissing your foster brother is frowned upon, but it's not technically incest at all. Jo was head over heels. She had never had a guy treat her the way Declan treated her. Like she was the only girl in the world. He was the perfect gentleman. Holding doors, pulling out chairs and carrying her books. All of the affection went straight to Jo's head. She was riding a cloud of bliss.

The changes were slow. Declan became possessive and a little controlling. Then he wanted an account of where Jo had been when she was away from him, right down to the minute. He made her quit her job at Tony's and he walked her to every class. Insurance is what he called his escorts. He was only making sure that other guys didn't look at her.

The first beating was brutal. It had been right after her morning shower about two months after her and Declan started dating, only three months after he had moved in. She was changing and Declan had slipped out of the room to shower. Jo shed her towel and slipped on a lacy thong and matching black lace bra. While she was rummaging through her drawers trying to pick out an outfit for the day Declan came storming into the room. He swung the door open, it smacked against the wall with a cracking echo.

* * *

Tommy and Summer had been gone for the week, taking care of Tommy's mother in Washington. No one was there to intervene. Jo turned around, trying to cover her exposed flesh with her arms, but failing miserably. She gave up and reached out to Declan, pressing a shaking hand against his chest. The rage in his eyes was terrifying and his giant fists balled against his sides were enough to bring her to her knees.

"Declan," She started, her voice was barely above a whisper. She didn't trust it at a higher volume. It was in danger of cracking. "What's wrong?" She asked, trying to remain normal.

A low growl escaped his lips like he was a wild animal. "What's wrong?" He repeated her question back to her with a snarl. "What's wrong is that you used all of the hot water in the shower. You couldn't have cut it short? Had some consideration for me?"

Jo mentally calculated her time in the shower. It had to have been seven minutes tops. That wasn't long, considering she shaved her legs and washed her hair. Jo, never one to back down, let out a chuckle. That's all he was mad about? Was he serious? "I'm sorry, I'll grow out my leg hair for you next time. I'm sure you'll love running your hands up and down hairy legs." She volleyed back.

Declan's fists only tightened. If that was possible. His jaw clenched and his mouth mashed into a straight line. "I won't be touching you anymore if you keep using the hot water," He snarled. "Besides," He huffed, his mouth was only inches from her ear. His warm morning breath made her cringe. "You don't let me touch you," He whispered. Then he grabbed a handful of her trim thigh and ran his calloused palm up her leg until he cupped her bare ass in his hand. Jo jumped, startled. She tried to slide out of his grip, but he only tightened it. Surely, there would be a bruise in the shape of a handprint on her ass in the morning.

"You don't like that?" He asked, his tone was menacing. Jo wished she had never cracked the joke. She wanted to open her mouth and swallow the words back down. His sweaty palm made her feel dirty. She wanted to hop back in the shower and rub her skin raw. "How about this?" He wound his arm up and cracked his fist against her jaw. The sound of bone connecting with bone was deafening.

Jo fought like hell. She clawed at him. Bit him. Kicked and screamed, but her struggles only fueled his anger. It took her a few minutes before she caught on. Don't fight and it will all be over soon. That was her new mantra. She repeated it in her mind over and over again. Declan landed another punch against her back as she tried to curl away from him. Right in the kidneys. She arched her back, coiling away from the pain. He kicked and punched for what felt like hours before turning and retreating into the bathroom.

Jo lay on the floor, curled into a ball, still wearing her thong and bra. Her damp hair was sprawled across the damp carpet, leaving dark marks on the light colored fabric. Tears were rushing down her face and she hated herself for it. Crying was a sign of weakness and she didn't want to be weak. Not when she had to be strong enough to stand up to Declan.

Her ribs were sore, large red splotches were spread across the expanse of her side. She moved her jaw from side to side, a suspicious popping noise sounded with each movement. Her hands went up to cradle her head. It was sore and there were already bumps forming on her temple. She was sure that by morning her body would be a map of purple and blue.

The beatings had been going on ever since. A lengthy apology and begging for forgiveness always followed. Declan's tortured blue eyes and torn expression always won Jo over. She willingly went back to him and agreed to hide the bruises that decorated her pale skin. As his fist beat against her battered body now, she promised herself this would be the last time.

He gave up eventually, slinking off to the bathroom to wash the blood from his hands and shower the salty sweat from his brow. Jo lay there tangled in a mess of bloody sheets. Her hair was matted to her forehead, blood trickled from her nostrils and her bones ached with the beating she had endured.

Running water hitting the hollow basin of the tub echoed from the bathroom across the hall. This was her only chance. She sat up, raking her fingers through her tangled hair and wiping the blood from her nose with the back of her hand. It was already starting to dry, her skin was coated in a crusty, brown substance. Yuck. She moved slowly, nursing her wounds, but her speed quickly picked up. She didn't have time to move slowly. She had to get out and she had to get out now.

* * *

Ten minutes later she was carefully shutting the front door behind her. A duffel bag filled with her clothes and things was slung over her shoulder and the small amount of money she had accumulated working for Tony was tucked away in the cross body purse she was wearing. She had used the house phone to call a cab that would pick her up at the middle school two blocks away.

The cab dropped Jo off at the bus station on the outskirts of town. From there she had no idea where she was going until she saw the screens displaying destinations hanging in the entrance. AMES, IOWA, was written in glowing green letters. Iowa State. Alex. She walked right up to the window and asked for a one way ticket to Ames, Iowa. The man inside the ticket booth didn't even look up to notice she was a minor before sliding the ticket through the plexiglass slot and asking for the money in return.

It was short bus ride. Definitely not a road trip by any standards. Still, when the bus pulled up to the station in Ames, Jo was grateful for the opportunity to stretch her legs. She stood, working out the kink in her neck and bending her knees and hips until they popped and cracked. She grabbed her bag from beneath the seat and slung it over her shoulder. The bus had begun to smell almost thirty minutes into the trip. A mixture of body odor, stale food and gasoline hung thick in the air. Getting off would be a relief.

Jo had no plan. This was a spur of a moment decision. She figured by now Declan would be onto her. He would have discovered she was missing and be looking for her. Of course he knew where she was or at least had an idea... She hoped that she'd given herself enough of a head start. There was so much uncertainty in Jo's life right now, including where she would be in ten minutes, but one thing was certain: Declan was coming for her. When? She wasn't sure, but it was going to happen.

* * *

Jo stood in front of the familiar brown, wooden door that led to Alex's dorm room. She stared at the individual grains of wood, trying to separate each of them, but then were too connected with each other. She couldn't decipher one from another. Then she realized she was putting this off. Whether it was because she was afraid of looking weak in front of Alex or because she knew what his reaction would be when he saw here was still up for debate.

Taking a deep breath she hiked the strap of her duffel bag higher onto her shoulder and sucked in a deep breath. "You can do this," She whispered under her breath. Then, slowly, she reached up and knocked twice. It took a few seconds, but then movement could be heard on the other side of the door. Jo clenched her fist at her side and bounced from foot to foot, anxiously awaiting Alex's reaction.

The door swung open and Alex's familiar face was staring back at her. Her first instinct was to throw herself into his arms and bury her face in his chest, breathing in his familiar, woodsy scent. She needed his support right now. Alex stared at her. His face was a mixture of anger and confusion. Carefully, he stepped forward and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. His thumb traced over the cut on her swollen lip, it had already scabbed over, but it was still sore to the touch. She winced and shrugged out of his touch, hoping he wouldn't want to touch any more of her injuries.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, dropping his hand. The soft, worried expression he'd been wearing was gone. It was replaced by anger and fury. "He hit you?" He asked, his voice came out as a loud growl.

Jo stared at him for a moment. Her rage and embarrassment had fueled her escape. She had even been dead set on turning Declan in to either Alex or the the police. Now, she stood in front of Alex, her confession on the tip of her tongue and the only things she could remember about Declan was how he held her when she missed Alex or opened the doors for her or rubbed her back until she fell asleep. The times he left her face bloody or back bruised was suddenly erased from her memory.

Alex's face was stone cold, his lips mashed in a tight line. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his side. Jo was sure he was seeing red. She stepped closer in an attempt to defuse the bomb that was Alex's anger, but he was so rigid with fury that even a hug wouldn't help. They stood there, on opposite sides of the doorway for a long moment. Jo kicked the toe of her scuffed, black Converse against the doorjamb, waiting for Alex to speak.

"He did this to you?" Alex questioned, meeting Jo's eyes and holding her gaze. Jo didn't want to speak, but it was obvious Alex already knew the answer to his own question.

She gave up, letting herself remember the horrible images of Declan holding her down while he pounded his fists against her skull. Do you know that the sound of bone against bone echos? Jo flinched, remembering the sound. Then the memory of his rough, calloused hands wrapping around her neck or the tops of her arms, leaving long, finger shaped bruises in their path flooded her mind. She flinched again before nodding an answer to Alex's question.

A low growl escaped Alex's throat. He looked animalistic, like he could bend into a crouch and attack at any moment. Jo stepped forward this time, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in the crook below his arm. She breathed in the scent of his woodsy cologne and shower fresh deodorant. The familiarity was comforting. Alex didn't hug her back. He wrapped his hands around her forearms and pulled himself free.

"Go inside," He ordered. "There's ice in the fridge and a first aid kit on my desk," He said, his voice was still full of anger. He met her eye for a moment, guiding her inside the small dorm room. Jo looked back him. The fear was obvious in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She managed. Her voice cracked over the last word as she looked up at him with wide eyes. She already knew the answer to that question. She didn't even know why she asked. The verbal agreement to her thoughts would only make her sick to her stomach.

"To take care of that son of a bitch," Alex stated. He reached for his coat and slipped it on over his hooded sweatshirt.

Jo jumped between him and the door, pressing her hands against his rock solid chest. Her back was against the door and she ignored the pain that shot up her spine from the pressure. "No, he's not worth it," She pleaded.

Alex shook his head. He reached out and gently cupped her face in his hands, tracing over the dried blood that was caked onto her skin. "No, but you are," He whispered before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Carefully, Alex plucked Jo out of the way and disappeared behind the door.

Jo hadn't cried since she boarded the bus, but now she let the unshed tears flood her cheeks. Without moving toward the mini fridge in the corner to retrieve the ice packs or the first aid desk on Alex' desk she sunk to her knees. There was no point in going after him because nothing could stop him. His rage had a mind of it's own.

The worst thoughts accompanied Jo as she laid on Alex's bed, staring up at the ceiling. She hoped his roommate didn't come home tonight because she didn't feel like talking or explaining the hideous shape her face was in. She lie on her back, staring up at the white ceiling. She thought mostly of Alex. Of his gallant effort to defend her honor. A million and two ways in which it could end horribly haunted her thoughts. All of them ended with Alex in a body bag. She shuddered at the thought. Did Alex know what Declan was capable of? Because she didn't and that scared the hell out of her.


End file.
